harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Werewolf
Please edit this stub. It needs some cleaning up. Can someone scan in the picture of Lupin as a werewolf on the back cover of POA UK childrens its much better than this picture. Me_Potter_Fan 09:47, 10 September 2007 (UTC) -I think this is supposed to be Sirius Black in his Animagus form/The Grim, not a Werewolf. Snoops619 :I'm not sure what you're referring to? Could you please explain further? This article is about a werewolf, yes, not about the animagus form of Sirius Black or the Grim. Think more of Remus Lupin. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think Snoops619 is refering to Me_Potter_Fan's comment on the picture on the back of the UK childrens edition of Prisoner of Azkaban. Which, upon study, would seem to me to be Black's animagus form. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, OK. That makes sense. I've never seen a UK edition of the books so...I got confused. Thanks. I think the picture we have now is pretty good. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think Veritaserum.com has scans of them in their gallery section. They've also got a load of international covers that might yield good images. I believe a Ukranian one has an image of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem for example. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:38, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I've re-added the note "honorary" to Fenrir Greyback's note because he was never actually made a Death Eater (he lacks Voldemort's sign on his forearm, even if he is allowed to wear the robes). Dweren Are JKR's werewolves susceptible to silver like in the myths? It doesen't seem right, because then they couldn't handle Sickles...just wondering. 00:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC)undergroundsoul Does anyone know if werewolves can voluntarily take their "wolf shape"? it seems like Read something about it in DH...Holli wood 20:34, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so...where did you read that?--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:38, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think that in the myths the werewolves are vunerable to silver while in werewolf form... I guess.... Do you refer to Fenrir Greyback, Holli wood? I think he can, but it's rare .. Seth Cooper 20:43, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, he positions himself near victims before the full moon, so he does transform near them, just not willingly.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but doesn't Greyback transform into a werewolf in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower? I think thats why Bill becomes a Half-Werewolf. Because he is bitten by a transformed werewolf that didn't transform in the Full Moon. But I'm not sure... Seth Cooper 21:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::No, it's the fact that Greyback wasn't transformed that makes Bill not a true werewolf.--Matoro183 (Talk) 21:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, your are right. I checked the book and he wasn't transformed. So werewolves can't assume their wolf-form voluntarily. Seth Cooper 21:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) The Movie Version of a Werewolf I think that they did a bad job on Lupin when he was a werewolf. --Lupin & Kingsley 02:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC)